


The Wizard Who Knows Everything

by Kara_Snape



Series: Thorin's love (English) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Digital Art, Inspired by Art, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old wizard knows many things, some he says, others he doesn’t. Never regrets what he usually doesn't say ... but this time is different. He hopes that if Bilbo knows someday he will forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard Who Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El Mago que lo Sabía Todo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622075) by [Kara_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Snape/pseuds/Kara_Snape)



Gandalf walked the battlefield, he looked one, then the other side and couldn’t find other thing than desolation in his wake. He had turned away from the camp after fulfilling his duty and it was obvious that, for the moment, he was not needed. He lost count of how many steps he’d walked in this hell until, finally, he decided too much time had been given. Certainly, none of those who lived would have the heart to sing a single word of what happened in this slaughter.  
Without even having realized he had already reached his destination. He looked up and found Balin and Dwalin flanking the door of the tent. In his head he prayed and cursed himself for the lost lives of Kili and Fili ... these were some of the losses that weighed the most on him. Balin could barely hold back the tears and Dwalin trembled while tears roamed his cheeks down to his beard. They nodded slowly, got up and walked away to make way for the wizard.

When he finished outside, he could hear a murmur inside the tent. He took a long breath and pushed the fabric to look inside. There was a huge bed in the center of the small room. A chandelier casting a soft light lay in a corner, dying out slowly. In the bed, lying down, was the fiercest dwarf warrior that he had ever known, his life already had fled from his body. On one side of the bed, kneeling on the leathered floor was the source of the murmur, a heartrending cry trying to be drowned in the bed sheets that the hobbit’s fingers clenched with fury. The Wizard’s silhouette loomed over the small figure that shrank so much that it seemed that he wanted to disappear.

“Bilbo...” Gandalf whispered. The old Hobbit was unfazed and continued crying inconsolably clung tightly to the fabric of the bed.

“Bilbo...” he repeated, but he was interrupted by the hobbit.

“Shut up, ridiculous Wizard! Useless idiot!” Bilbo shouted through tears. Gandalf was unaffected by the insult, he just sighed wearily and tried again.

“He fought like a king... you shouldn’t blame yourself for it...”

“He didn’t want me to go with him! He never cared about anything I did, and in this war where I could have been useful to him, he sent me away!”

“Bilbo, he cared about you, he loved you more than anything, he didn’t want...”

“Shut up! Do not ever tell me something like that... he... he left me...” Gandalf took off his hat and bent down to get into the tent with him and put a tired old hand on his shoulder. Bilbo attempted to squirm but had no strength to do so. Gandalf dared to look to one side to find the serene face of the dwarf king. His face was deathly white and no breath left his mouth.

“It’s time to go...” Bilbo refused. “It isn’t a request, I fear, my friend” He pressed harder but Bilbo rejected him again and refused to be separated from the king’s bed. “Bilbo...”

“Just... just... give me some time...”

“You've had all the time we could give, dwarves waiting at the door.”

“Let me say goodbye, just a second.” Gandalf rose up as much as the tent allowed him and released the Hobbit.

“I'll be at the door.”

Gandalf went to the curtain and opened it, turning at the last moment to look back.

Bilbo had been gotten up and was leaning over the dwarf king. One would think that he'd be whispering something to him or watching him closely. But Gandalf could swear it was a goodbye secret kiss. He looked down, with pain hurting in his chest. He put on his hat and went outside where the majority of the survivors watched him in silence. Gandalf shook his head and everyone fell in a faint murmur of distress and pain. Gradually they left the scene, only the few remaining dwarves of the company stayed to accompany the wizard.

A few minutes later the fabric was reopened to give way to the hobbit. There were traces of tears in his dirt stained face. His face was completely red from crying, his chapped lips and posture made him look smaller than ever. The rest of the dwarves looked at him and a few others burst into tears. Gandalf put his hand on his back pushing him away from there. As they walked away the dwarves approached ready to dismiss his deceased king. When their paths coincided there were friendly, apologetic and farewell touches until their paths diverged. With Every step he took, Bilbo fell apart until tears returned to his blue eyes and his hands began to tremble. But Gandalf never took his hand off his back.

“What do I do now, Gandalf?” He said clutching the fabric of his shirt where his heart was.

“My dear Bilbo, have you been away of your house so long that you have forgotten that you have one.” Gandalf said with strong tone, ignoring the double meaning of the question. Bilbo almost smiled, almost, but tears stopped him. They followed the path in silence, the destination didn’t matter, Bilbo needed to clear his head. After that, they stayed a while in silence until Bilbo dared to speak again.

“He said he loved me” That confession caught Gandalf so suddenly that he almost stopped his step. He had to fight, ultimately, not to stop and to continue the walk with his friend. Bilbo went on. “Why didn’t he tell me before? Why wait until now?”

“Basically, all warriors are human, Bilbo, and their worst fears are not facing the blade of a sword, but their hearts.”

“I... I could never see it” The tears came back, and he choked on his own words.

“Thorin was a man of few words, my friend.”

Bilbo had to agree to that. He did not dare say aloud his feelings, he never would have dared to tell the rest of the company, but he dared tell Gandalf, Gandalf always. The Wizard was trustworthy. It made him think of one thing:

“Gandalf, did you know?” the wizard didn’t respond, he stared at the horizon, the painful horizon filled with corpses, grief and war. He closed his eyes, knowing that Bilbo expected an answer, one that wouldn’t come. Gandalf knew many things, many more than any race could know in their lives, and a longing gaze on a moonless night, lit only by a small fire, that went from the king of the dwarves to a sleeping hobbit wasn’t a mystery. Yes, Gandalf knew, he had always known and even if it hadn’t been right to meddle into these issues now he would have wished that at least their two young and brave friends would have had at least one more night together.

## The End

**Author's Note:**

> A friend has offered to fix it! Thank you so much LimstellaLebrun!
> 
> It's my first fic in English! It's a one shot (I can not really with something bigger ... my English is very bad, I'm from spain) Please email me if there is a failure and I will correct! Do not be mean to me!  
> The fic is a drama, love dramas. Has spoilers!  
> Tumblr: http://karasnapeprince.tumblr.com/post/39094216070/sorry-for-my-bad-english-correct-me-a-small-fic


End file.
